The purpose of this project is to plan, implement and oversee new and follow-up abstraction training and to assure quality control for all sites. Ms. Christina Westfield has overseen this activity for MDSTARnet for the last eight years. She will plan and carryout all abstractor training for the revised MDSTARnet database and for the new muscular dystrophies and neuromuscular conditions that will be added. She will train and certify all abstractors. She will plan and conduct ongoing training and QA/QC exercises for the abstractors, especially for those variables deemed problematic or critical. She will lead and plan the monthly abstractor calls and maintain the abstractor manual. She will re- review 5% of records to assess abstractor reliability. She will provide her expertise to other committees as needed and will provide the Coordinating Committee an annual report on the QA/QC activities and make recommendations.